Under the Moon
by Insane Magician
Summary: When Jade gets bitten, she was excited at the prospect of turning into a werewolf. What she never expected, was to meet the new kid in town, Tori Vega, even less to fall so hard and so fast for her. Now, Jade knows she can never allow her baser instincts to run wild; she won't ever lose the best thing to happened to her: not turning into a werewolf, but not having Tori in her life.
1. Wolf Bite

_Disclaimer_ : Teen Wolf goes to MTV, and Vic _Tori_ ous goes to Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: So, I've been watching Teen Wolf, mostly due to lack of anything worthwhile to do with my time. Yet, to my surprise, lo and behold, I actually liked it. So I kept thinking about some crossover to do with it; Glee, Pitch Perfect, even The Devil Wears Prada; there're many worthy candidates, but I remembered StakeTheHeart and how there's not enough Victorious out there lately. And this was born, and I'm feeling good about it.

 **Under the Moon**  
Wolf Bite

Jade was idly playing with the dials of Beck's police scanner; she was the reason he had it in the first place. Lying half naked on his bed, she flipped through the channels absentmindedly. Beck, for his part, was exercising; he had to look good for his fans. He was the lacrosse team captain and currently, he was trying to impress his girl with his triceps, biceps, and abs. He was also failing miserably on that end.

"Jade, come on," he huffed, "don't you want to touch them? I swear they are bigger."

"I'm bored," Jade replied with a groan. "Helping you study turns into a make out session."

"Hey!" He remarked with offense.

"Oh please, sex is good but I would benefit from a serious relation," she scoffed with her signature eye roll.

"Well then, maybe we should break up!" He cried out and immediately regretted it; his fan club would torment him without Jade by his side. "No, wait —"

"You know, maybe you're right," Jade growled, eyes intent. "Maybe you should _finally_ take Meredith out."

She could hear certain redhead in the background crying out _what's that supposed to mean!?_ so she got up, placed the scanner on her empty bag — he hadn't even noticed she had stopped trying to help him, put her underwear on and her flannel shirt; at least she didn't have to take off her skirt. Quickly, taking advantage of the fact that he was still trying to process everything, she left.

"Fine!" He yelled, running after her.

" _Beckett_!" His mother called after him.

"Go and see if you can find someone else who can stand you!" He roared at his now former girlfriend.

"I will!" She snapped back.

"See if I care!"

"I know you don't!"

" _Jade_!" He whined as he began getting exasperated, believing she would only see sense with those words.

" **Beckett**!" She mimicked along with his mother, just for the resounding front door to close.

"Stop shouting!" His mother chided, exasperation evident.

"That's it, I'm moving to the trailer!" He roared.

"Beckett Oliver!" His father roared back and the house finally appeared to calm. "You will not speak to your mother in such a fashion.

"Apologize, _**now**_!"

"Sorry mom," he groused, sniffling in his weakness.

"Ugh, what did I _ever_ see in him," Jade remarked in disgust to herself as she had yet to leave, mostly due to a hunch. "Come on, come on!"

But her own mind betrayed her; _a warm body_ , _someone who believed in me_ . . . but the truth was, he didn't. He only sought his own comfort, the constant validation she gave him, having a free booty call, protection against his fans. She _knew_ him, yet he didn't know **her**. Some kind of reverse play was at hand; him, trying to fix the one who was broken, trying to take those broken pieces and making something else, not bothering to place the pieces appropriately.

When she heard the steps on the other side of the door, did she realize she was having the closest thing to a panic attack, and immediately calmed down. She also moved out of the way, being particularly silent as to not be seen or heard and to gather intel.

"So don't wait up," the man called behind him, "and don't tell Jade!"

He closed the door and went to his car. Jade went to her own, which was parked on the other side, anxious to get to it before the deputy saw it, then frowned when he drove the other way.

"Why would I tell her anything!" Beck exploded, much to his mother's chagrin.

Jade didn't waste time and ran to her car, hooking the scanner up. "— finding the other half, that's priority!" The Sheriff demanded. When Jade started the car, the signal was briefly lost.

She kept listening while on her way to Cat's.

"Every 10-8 and 10-10, report at the preserve."

"10-11 needed at the preserve."

"10-3, possible eavesdroppers."

"Deputy Oliver, if we find your kid or one of his friends, they can be 10-66 and, if you choose, under Code 148. 10-73?"

"10-63," Beck's father replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a chorused of 10-97; everyone had arrived at the scene. Meanwhile, Jade had to take a detour and had just arrived at Cat's. She got out and was greeted by her best friend's mother. It didn't matter how many times she saw the woman, she had to search for the wrinkles, else she would mistake her for Cat. It didn't help how alike they were, and how she was gleefully embraced, it was always unnerving, watching an adult behave like a child.

"Jayden." The greeting was always unnerving, and a good way of figuring who was who.

"It's Jade," she replied in her unflappable manner.

"I love it when you drop by for a surprise visit," the woman went on, either ignoring or honestly not hearing the girl. "Come! I'm so happy to have my family together after so long!"

"It's never a surprise to you," Jade remarked snidely, but as always she could never say no to either the woman, or her mini clone that was Jade's bestie. "Wait, why didn't I know you were having a special dinner to greet Teddy back from boot camp!?"

"Jay-dee!" Cat and Jade's baby brother, Jasper, tackled the girl from the front while Theodore, Cat's older brother, gave her a hug from behind. "Sandwich!"

Theodore also looked surprisingly like his mother, but his time at school had taken care of the baby fat. He had their natural hair color, a rich chestnut that looked like a milk-based sweet that the Valentine's knew how to make so well. He was also taller than both, lean but well-built. The only reason why mother and daughter were the same height was due to the heels the girl wore. They, in contrast, had red velvet hair, magnificent voices, great body figures, and were naturally airheads and bubbly to boot.

Jasper, on the other hand, was a brown eyed with natural red tinges to the iris, dark haired little boy who loved his sister dearly. Just like Jade, he was named after a precious stone that resembled his eyes, but ever since she called him Jazz he took that as his nickname and wore it with pride. He was fond of Cat and her family, and since he didn't have a paternal role model, a male authority figure — he didn't need one, but having another boy to teach him such stuff was good for him. Jade took over when Teddy left for school, otherwise he would be the West's official older brother. For some reason, the kid didn't like Beck; that ought to have been sign enough.

"It's good to see you Jayden," Teddy had earned his mother's bad habits.

"Children, allow her to breath," Amber, Jade and Jazz's mom, chided them.

"Oh nonsense Honey," and Cait, Cat and Toby's mom, took the other woman by the waist and pulled her in, "she's just in time for dinner."

And Jade groused and reluctantly agreed. True, she hadn't eaten back at Beck's, but she had more pressing matters. Like half the upper body of an unidentified female victim. Besides, Cat would complain on the way if she ever took her away from their family evenings like those. Specially since it was to greet Teddy back from boot camp. Despite his grades and IQ, the only university that accepted him was military; all the others feared his eccentric and erratic behavior.

Jade fed Jazz while Cat fed Toby, and Cait took joy feeding Amber; she also made sure to steal many kisses. The Valentine's cheered, while Jazz giggled like the little tyke he was, and Jade made crude 'room' comments, along with gagging sounds.

"You're just jealous that I'll be getting the type of action you've wanted," Cait whispered seductively to Jade's ear.

"That's it," Jade growled, standing and pointing at Cat, "we're leaving!"

"Don't defile my baby sister," Teddy said by way of good bye, ignoring Amber's expression.

"Don't listen to him," Cait began, scoffing a bit with a wave of her hand before winking at the girls, "don't do anything I wouldn't."

Cat just giggled along with Jazz, while Toby and Amber chided the other woman. Before they could leave, Cat stopped them and thus, forced Jade to watch as Cait shoved her tongue down Amber's throat, earning a _whoop_ from the boy and forcing the young man to taking him to their room.

"Awwww, why can't we stay and watch them?" Cat asked with a pout as she sat shotgun while Jade started the car.

"Because there's half a body in the woods and I want to find it," Jade replied as she drove them further away from the voyeurism scene of Cat's.

"You usually take Beck with you," the other girl reminded her in a demure and sad tone.

"Well, he ended it," she replied with bite, make it a point of completely ignoring the fish impersonation her best friend was making. "I'm not taking him back."

"But, you've been together since middle school!" And the crisis began. "You and Beck, Beck and you — I can't picture either of you together with someone else!

"If you guys aren't made for ever, then what choice do the rest of us mortals have?!" Cat demanded with short breath, to which Jade pulled over and took her time holding her best friend softly. "What happened, Jade? Why did it end?"

"Because he isn't good enough for me, and I'm tired of him thinking of me as broken and trying to fix me, when he isn't ever trying to," she whispered softly, but was unable to hold back on the pain and anger that seeped into her following words, "all he wanted was to make me into someone I'm not, and I don't have to allow him."

"Oh Jade," she began with a sniffle, hiccuping and giving the girl one last tight hug and a kiss, before sniffing again. Letting go, they kept going on in silence, before Cat broke it. "You should have ended it."

"Eh, since he dumped me, he would look stupid for wanting to get back together," she replied with a shrug and a snarl.

They were silent and left to their thoughts for a moment.

"It's a Wolf Moon," Cat remarked absentmindedly.

"Welcome to January," Jade replied with a sigh.

They arrived at the preserve, with Jade going out and giving Cat a peck. The bubbly redhead was staying in the car while the goth went to hunt for a missing half body. Cat knew better than to try and go with her, specially since she wouldn't be useful. At least Beck's dad was a deputy, and also said father was also Cat's Bestest (and only) Maternal Uncle Gary, which meant they could have a way out. But they hadn't caught the reason for the body being in halves, and Jade wasn't going to risk it.

It wasn't long before she was in the woods, flashlight in hand, and right about when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Jaaadee!" It was a hoarse whisper.

"Shut it Beck!" She snarled back, "you'll get us caught!

"You and your stupid light!" She hissed at him when he was finally close enough. She also hit the back of his head. "Now I have bait for the wolves, at least."

"Ha ha," he muttered darkly, "there aren't any wolves."

"They are migratory, haven't been seen in over sixty years," Jade remarked offhandedly, "and it's just an expression, dumbass."

"Well, I'm your ticket out," he stated in a low tone and with conviction. "André is probably already at Cat's house on your car, dropping her off."

"I rather spend the night in the woods, with the killer still at large, than going in a car with you," she replied in her sweetest tone, before dropping her stance further and walking silently away.

He scowled and muttered to himself, not even making it loud enough to distinguish, but still not silent. Jade ignored him and trekked on, certain that she wouldn't get caught. He still kept his blinding light on, while she kept hers close; it wasn't like a shining beacon, but more tuned down and not focused like a beam. It was one of the few things she had helped Cat work on, mainly because of the benefits of such lights, and because it had been an stimulating project. It was how they became besties. They kept running towards the officers, in order to figure out what parts of the forest they had covered and which they were still missing.

At one point, she deviated and when Beck lost sight of her, he began calling for her. Of course, he was caught. A nasty German Shepherd lunged at him and with a cry he fell back.

"Who are you!?" The dog's deputy demanded.

"Stand down!" The sheriff called to his men, and while everyone turned to shine their lights on the poor boy, the girl ran off. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's my son," Deputy Oliver stated with a sigh.

"Dad! Dad, I tried to stop her, but I couldn't!" Beck quickly ratted her out. "She has the scanner, she came and I'm trying to stop her!"

His father sighed and motioned, "I'll take it from here."

"Go," the sheriff replied.

* * *

Jade was long gone. She knew those woods like the back of her hand, her father used to bring her over, before Jazz had been born. When he was, she had been ten, and their father left for reasons unknown. He had recently, six years later, written to Amber with demands of custody over the boy. It was turning into something nasty, but it wasn't something Jade was particularly interested in. She had her favorite scissors sharpened, ready to cut off the man's jewels if something of that nature did happen. She would make that man Peter, regret everything, taking their mother's last name as his, and not treating it with it's due respect.

Suddenly, she was all alone, and she felt the forest stirring. Strangely enough, the prey was upset; it felt like a deer stampede coming her way. Quickly, she ran to the closest tree and curled against it, waiting the stampede out. Cautious and wary, she finally forgot her curiosity in favor of avoiding whatever could make the deer so frantic and escape. With the light of the moon shining better, she turned off her light, just to realize she had instinctively pulled her scissors out. She stared at them with marvel, smiling to herself at the beautiful craftsmanship that Teddy had worked hard on. It had been Jade's fifth birthday gift, and her father loathed them for some reason. Feeling safer, she pocketed her flashlight but kept the scissors out.

That, was when she saw it, with a silver sheen due to the moonlight: _blood_. And she _knew_ about blood, how it smelled, how it tasted, the feeling of iron on her tongue after taking a breath of it. She could also tell, that it wasn't a natural death, the individual who had spilled such blood, had been healthy. Then again, it had been teared in half, but whatever had been that killed the young woman, she knew and didn't fear.

"What the —?!"

Jade raised her head at the scent of blood coming from somewhere else, and she was greeted by a wolf-like beast with glowing white eyes. It lunged at her, knocking her back, as well as her breath, and when it took a bite out of her side, with a cry back she stabbed the creature with her scissors. That's when she remembered that she had to get them fixed; the joint was weak. With a wounded cry, it released her, keeping one half of her scissors embedded and the other half still in her hands. Turning around, she ran back to the paved road. She was almost hit by a speeding SUV that skidded and swerved, barely missing her. The car though, hit the breaks immediately. Out came out a tanned girl that ran towards Jade, who was still reeling from everything and hadn't quite grasped how close she had been to actually dying that night; either at the paws of some demented beast, of at the mercy of what was, apparently, a latina.

"Are you ok?!"

Jade turned to bite the stranger's head off, but she couldn't. Her throat tightened, and all she could do was gasp at the sight before her. Oh, how wrong were the depiction of angels; fair skin, golden hair, clear eyes? No, angels had tanned skinned, dark hair and eyes. Suddenly, Beck's face came unbidden, and she scowled before the sight before her consumed her again. The girl gave her a goofy smile, and all she could do was smile in return. For the first time since meeting Cat, Cait and Teddy, she gave an honest, radiant, and true smile.

"Can you tell me your name?" The girl asked.

"Jade."

"Well Jade, I'm Tori, and that's my mom, her name's Holly."

"Tori?"

"Tori! Your father said we shouldn't be here!" Holly called, before approaching herself. "Are you okay? Should we call an ambulance?"

"Call the Sheriff," Jade said promptly, "I found the missing half of the body."

Shortly, every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police, arrived, and Jade guided them back to the body. She did receive Tori's jacket before all that, but held on to her scissor for dear life. Tori didn't mention it, or the fact that she was bleeding from the side; it was dark enough to not be noticed. Jade also learned that the girl's father was the new Sheriff, Vega, and that her angel had a sisterly relation with someone she vehemently loathed: Trina Vega. It was also quite unsettling for her, to be so deeply affected by another human being that had no blood ties to her.

Cat was actually related to Jade through Peter, Jade's father. Her father took on Amber's last name, simply because he hated the Valentine last name. Peter was Cat's uncle by her father's side while Gary, Beck's father, was Cat's uncle through her mother's side. And Jade was no longer counting Beck among those who could sway her, and not even he ever had such a pull on her. It was something she only ever felt when her entire family was together; Cait and Amber, Teddy, Cat, and Jazz. She had never displayed it, but she was eager for the two women to finally formally make things public, and for them all to start living together.

"Can't say I'm happy about this," Sheriff David Vega, who was more than familiar with Jade's antics, even more than with Beck's, told her, then smiled briefly, "but I can't be angry.

"I should've known you would be able to figure this out," he smiled at her; despite everything, they weren't at odds with each other. "Now get out of here before I throw you in jail with your boyfriend."

"He dumped me today," Jade replied bluntly, not letting Tori's hand go.

"And I can see you moved on already," David began with a smile, before whispering, "have my wife take you to our place, she'll patch you up."

"How —?" She gasped, and he just chuckled.

"I know you better by now, West," he replied with a wink.

"Ah," and what else could she say to that?

"Any id on the body?" The sheriff asked, and before Tori could pull her away, Jade answered.

"Yeah, she was the head of the Valentine family after her mother and most of her family, perished in that fire seven years ago," she remarked offhandedly, and then it was her turn to pull the youngest Vega. "Ask Theodore, he's in town; although Cait and Cat didn't know her very well, I believe Teddy considers her a sister."

The sheriff smiled and shook his head. while motioning to his wife and daughter to go ahead. While kissing the woman, he requested for her to check on Jade and her well-being. They suspected bigger things were at play there. On the car, Tori sat with Jade at the back seat; she also upholstered the back with old newspapers, but certainly didn't care about the blood. On the way over to the Vega residence, Jade came down with a fever, and when both Vega women noticed the bite, they proceeded to dividing the tasks. Since Jade wasn't letting Tori go, she was charged with washing the blood away. The wounded became a _little_ grope-y during the shower.

Jade took her clothes off easily enough, finally allowing the scissor's half she still held, out of her grip. When Tori returned, her upper clothes were pulled off and Jade proceeded to devour the young latina in the most voracious, sexual way. Lavishing the decent cleavage, sucking and gently biting on the peaks, scratching the back gently, going as far as to biting the pulse point on the neck and shoulder. When she seemed to have satisfied herself, and leaving a very trembling Tori, did she stop.

"I cleared my throat four times already."

"Mom!" Tori gasped, but she was unable to pull away, didn't have the strength. "I — I don't know what happened —"

"I don't either," Jade said, panting a bit, "but I swear, despite how it looks, its very genuine from my part."

"Mine, too," Tori whispered, just to blush when her mother cleared her throat again. "Perhaps we shouldn't share the shower anymore."

"Don't worry, there'll be other chances," Jade grinned, playfully growling at Tori's back and wriggling her eyebrows at Holly. Who gave her an unimpressed look and motioned for her to take her other clothes off. "Ohhh, you want me all for yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, and I promise it'll be painful," Holly replied with a roll of eyes.

Jade just grinned at that. "And you know how I **like** it, _delightful_ ," she crooned.

Just to keep on teasing and pulling, she stripped completely. She washed the blood away, but before she could get to the bite with soap, the woman stopped her. She examined the bite with worry, and shook her head.

"Just water."

"Damn that stings," Jade hissed as she followed the orders. Suddenly, her attention narrowed down to the girl who walked in. "And just like that, everything else fades."

"Aren't you a romantic," Holly said, humor evident.

"Never had a reason before." Jade replied with a shrug.

Tori, for her part, blushed fully at the sight and had her hand against her eyes as she thrust the clothes with the other.

"No need to be a prude," Jade remarked, "I'm just fast-pacing what's to come."

"I don't even know if I'm gay," Tori blurted, earning a laugh.

"Trust me honey, it's not something you're born knowing, it's something you discover," Holly told her youngest as she gently washed the wound. She hesitated to apply force, but was surprised when it didn't yield some sign of pain. "Aren't you feeling that?"

"My body is telling my brain, which is more focused on the beauty before me," Jade remarked without much thought. "Tori, come here, I need to kiss you."

"What?" Tori again blurted, turned to look at her mother who simply shrugged at her, then cautiously approached the other girl.

"It's not like I thought or considered myself gay," Jade whispered. "All I ever had was Beck in my life, and then you appeared before me and I know, for a fact, that you are the one I need to feel whole."

Making use of the possible answer, Jade took her with her uninjured side and proceeded to kiss the girl senseless, tongue included. After a moment or so, it turned into a sweet and mellow kiss. It left moaning two horny teens.

"Mmmm, I might grow to like this," Tori whispered.

"And that's enough excitement for my patient," Holly stated with a sigh, turning the water off. She then offered the girl a towel while Tori respectfully turned around. "Tori, I need you to distract her."

Tori turned around and gasped when the towel was pressed on her wet hair. Again, they kissed like there was no tomorrow, and it simply ended with a tenderness that was sure to surprise anyone who knew Jade. Holly, for her part, applied a disinfectant, and covered the wound. She proceeded to leave the girls to their own devises as she took the bloody blade. By the time the girls left the bathroom, the blade was pristine and sharp, a thing of beauty again.

"Where did you get this?" Holly asked, honestly interested.

"A gift given to me by Theodore Valentine for my fifth birthday," she replied with a tender smile, "by then, _The Scissoring_ had been airing and it was my favorite movie. He modeled it after the iconic blade in the movie."

"Huh, fancy," was all that Holly said, smiling at the girls.

Suddenly the door was opened and in entered a frantic woman. "Jade!?"

"Mom?" Jade ran down and greeted her mother who fussed over her. "Mom, it's okay, I swear I'm fine."

"Please don't do something so idiotic again," her mother begged.

"Can't make any such promises mom," Jade replied softly, before grabbing Jazz and giving him a tight hug, hugging her mother again, and not saying anything when the Valentine's joined in. "So much love, I feel smothered."

"Awww, not fair Jayden," Cait said with a pout.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to grow up so fast in that sense," Teddy added with a frown. "Who bewitched you?"

"That would be her," and she pointed at Tori, who blushed.

"Thank you so much," Amber began, looking at the Sheriff (who had opened the door) and his wife, and was chorused by Cait and Teddy, while Cat dragged Jade and Tori out; Jade still held her baby brother.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jay-dee," Cat said, hugging her again; Tori was surprised by the lack of painful reaction. "So have you guys kissed already?"

"Three times," Jade mock whispered, making Jazz giggle and Cat gasp and stare at the latina with wonder.

"And what's your name, handsome?" Tori asked the boy, pressing a bit closer than normal to Jade.

"Jasper," he replied with a boyish grin, "but family calls me Jazz."

"And can _I_ call you Jazz?" Tori asked, quite serious.

"You're with JJ, so yesh," he replied with a cheer.

"Ohhh, now that's a real honor and privilege," Jade said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well then, Jazz, I'm Victoria but everyone I care for calls me Tori," she said with a wink. "Please call me Tori, too."

"Ohh, can I call you Tori?" Cat asked, excited beyond measure.

"You just did," Tori replied.

Before they could continue though, the two moms returned and the ride home was bound to be eventful. Jade said bye to Mr. and Mrs. Vega with a wave, while giving Tori a deep, forget-me-not kiss. She went as far as to grip that fine ass tightly before letting go. In the car, everyone but Amber wolf-whistled and made other such antics, with Jazz not getting into it and just sleeping on his sister's lap.

Jade ignored it all, opting for enjoying her night, and sleeping soundly with Jazz on one side, and Cat on the other. This happened with certain degree of frequency, so she was used to it. In fact, after the night she just had, it would take her a while to actually fall asleep; as it was, she fell like a brick.

* * *

AN: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Specially since this is just the start. Postings shall be done first Monday, every two months. I know the update time is long and far between but, I need the stability and leeway.


	2. Dog Day

AN: Okay, I'm uncertain about the title, but it was either _Opening Ceremony_ , or _New Kid_ or _First Day Back_ and I think that those are a bit cliche but, I truly don't know. Share your thoughts?  
I know I'm late, sorry! Lost track of time

 **Under the Moon**  
Dog Day

The next day, despite (or perhaps in spite off) the bite on her side, Jade found herself arriving at school on her bicycle. Her mother had withdrawn her car privileges and she was grounded until further notice. Of course, she could have gone to school with Cat and Teddy on the young man's god-awful jeep, but she was certain her survival chances were higher on her own.

For her part, Amber was changing, and for the better. The recent law disputes with her absentee (of six years) husband, demanding custody of Jazz, was a serious wake up call. Sure, his disappearance had left her fumbling and despairing; she had finished her career, that when he requested she not work and dedicate her life to raising their kids, she thought it was too good to be true. At that time, she didn't have any work experience, struggling with a little Jade who had been daddy's girl and who blamed Jasper for everything, when one Caitlin Valentine had extended her hand. Amber had grasped at it as though she were drowning. She had been.

Now, she needed a formal job, other than working (without pay) at Valentine's Vet Clinic. Jade was a huge incentive, since she had agreed to the punishment and didn't try taking the car to school. This huge morale boost gave Amber confidence, and when she arrived at the hospital, she landed the job, plus benefits and an increased pay. The woman had also taken the chance to drop little Jazz off at his school; the tyke had gotten into Devenford Preparatory Academy thanks to his sister, Cat and Teddy. Jade had also, briefly, attended said school, until she got sick of the ambiance. That, and their lack of support for the thespian arts. Cat followed her of course, and while Teddy had also done his tenure there, he was kicked out due to several reasons.

So the goth parked her bike, breathed deeply, and noticed all the smells she could perceive; someone with disregard towards hygiene, but had a peace offering that was mouthwatering, approached. Grinning at Fergus, and accepting the sweet nectar of the gods known as coffee, she proceeded to feel human. Her decidedly horribly foul mood dropped to a manageable irritable anger, which was her default setting.

"Thanks F," she sighed after a swallow; she then resumed enjoying the flavor with small dainty sips. "You save the school every morning."

"I do like having a job," he replied with a kind smile. "So, you're in early, no car in sight . . . why haven't you trashed a trashcan already?"

"The scissors broke again," she answered with a pout, "Teddy's gonna fix them though, somehow." She frowned a bit at the thought of what the young man was going to do to fix her precious gift.

"Wish he wouldn't," the man said with a smirk, laughing as he left, but she just rolled her eyes at the usual antics. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," she groaned in reply.

She proceeded to enjoy her drink, finishing it under the delicate morning sun rays. Once she was finished, she leaned to pick her Gears of War messenger bag from the bike's basket, when a car parked right besides her, the door opened and smacked her right on her ass.

"Watch the paint jo — ade. Jade!" Beck's wide eyes diffused her anger in favor of witnessing Mr. calm cool and collected, lose it. "I didn't see you!"

"Beckett, please watch out for the peasants without car," she remarked snidely, but at the feeling of the bite itching, she snarled and added, "it's not like all our parents can afford to give us all brand new cars."

"Wha —?" He didn't get a chance to say anything when he was called.

"Yo Beck!" Robbie began, smiling widely; the geek obviously enjoyed having the coolest kid and head jock as friend. "Wait up!"

"If you don't make a move on Meredith, you might just lose her to Shapiro," Jade stated, making the boy notice the girl who was happily following the Jew. "Tic toc Becky boy, tic . . . **toc**." She grinned as the boy frowned at her, displeased at her use of his mother's nickname for him, and the thespian knew it.

"Jay-dee!" Cat cried, running past Beck in favor of enveloping her best friend in a tight hug; the sound of old car's door closing made most wince, while Beck almost fell trying to avoid the red projectile. "I had a nightmare, a big wolf swallowing you whole."

"Cat, you should be more careful!" Meredith called out in fright, running up to help Beck not face-plant.

"Eh, she would have used her scissors to cut that belly open and crawl out," Teddy remarked softly, joining on the hug. "Cat can be Lil' Red, Jay is now Red Hood."

"Don't bother, they're having a **moment** ," Robbie told Meredith with a sigh as he helped Beck, since the girl wasn't strong enough to help.

"No need to mock my hoodie," Jade added with mock offense, "besides, I might not be able to wear the red one again."

"Thanks guys," Beck said as thanks, patting the boy on the back while giving him a grateful smile, completely ignoring the girl. Meredith alone wasn't able to help him regain his balance, specially when she was barely able to hold him. "Robbie, I owe you."

"Always wearing a dark-colored hoodie beneath your black leather jacket," Teddy added with mockery.

" _So, w_ hat about m —" But Meredith was interrupted and she pouted at Robbie, who gave her a helpless shrug; he didn't know what that was about.

"Jade —" And just how Beck had interrupted Meredith, he was now interrupted.

"Oohhhh, Beckett," Teddy always called everyone by their given names, everyone except Jade, Cat, and Jazz, and their mothers, "long time no **fluff**."

"Uh yeah —" but, Teddy had the bad habit of petting Beck's hair and forgetting the world. "Theo, please, _**stop**_."

"Can I come along when you head off to work?" Cat asked Jade, who simply shrugged. "Bye Teddy!"

"See ya Teddy," Jade added as they went towards the school, "and Cat? It's your house as well," she answered with a smile, "I can't say no."

"Yay!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey André," they chorused, but before he would help Beck, he had to ask Jade a few questions. "C'mon dude, don't leave!"

"Good luck!" André replied before greeting the girls. "Hey girl! 'Sup Kitty?"

Cat frowned. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"That you're as adorable as your namesake," André readily replied, smiling at how easy it was to deal with the redhead. They continued their small talk all the way to the lockers, with Jade not saying a word. Once there though, he proceeded to breech the subject. "Heard you're back on the market."

The tentative statement was met with Jade's frown and a scoff. "Well, you heard wrong."

"Oh yeah, Jay-dee's totally whipped," Cat snickered, exaggerating her statement by elongating several vowels. She added the leashing sound just for effect. "Perhaps she's coming over later?" As if realizing something horrible, she gasped. "Oh no!"

"Did you forget your combo again?" André asked with a light frown.

"No, not that," Cat replied just to backtrack, "well, no — I mean, yes, I did forget, but that's not the point!" She turned back to Jade with worry in her eyes. "Jade, what if she transferred to another school?! I mean —"

Jade harshly closed her locker. "If she ends up in another school, I'll be their personal Satan and make it hell," she growled and scared all the present students.

"Well, are we changing anything from today's performance?" He asked delicately while helping Cat with her locker situation.

"Plan X if I tell you, otherwise I'm sticking to plan A," she replied with a sigh that sent shivers up his spine; he could expect something special and unique if she said to go through with A so, it was going to be what would break her own standards. "Ready Cat?"

"Yes!" The bubbly girl replied with a sweet smile.

"Let's go then," Jade said as she offered her hand to the redhead, who gleefully took it and began walking about like a naughty child doing something she shouldn't towards class. Everyone stared, with Jade ignoring them. "Comin'?"

"Ye — yeah!" André replied with a shake of his head and closing the two lockers and rushing after them. Apparently, he was too slow, because they were already stepping through the doorway to the classroom.

"Yo, Psycho," she greeted Sikowitz, who slurped too much coconut milk at the sight; he followed the joined hands with bulging eyes and ended up coughing. "Can I do nothing for homeroom?"

"Not a chance kiddo," he replied with a shrug just as Jade took her usual seat at the back, slumped on it with her feet on the desk, and proceeded to slouch with a groan. Cat sat on the desk in front, while every single desk began being occupied. "You, are the great star of the Hollywood Art's programme."

She simply grumbled at her own abilities that demanded so much out of her, before a smirk began forming. Her good mood went down the drain when one fluffy-haired dude entered; Teddy could only run so much interference.

"Jade, can we talk?" He requested politely, with civility and humbleness.

"No." Was her dry, not even mocking, monotone voice.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Beck inhaled deeply before trying again. "Jade, we need to talk."

"Talk to the hand." And she placed the hand cut-out of her hand and shoved it on his face.

"Jade," he growled, "this is serious!"

"I know, you spent the night in jail while I, actually, helped the sheriff department find the body, and **you're** the one who dumped my sorry ass," she finally looked at him, " **I'm** not taking your sorry ass back."

"Beck, please find your seat," Sikowitz requested as soon the bell rang. Beck glared at her while she folded the hand cutout and placed it back inside her bag. "Though excellent prop use, Jade. Still, we don't want no drama. This may just be homeroom, but it's still mandatory and treated like a class.

"Okay! So, Jade, I would appreciate it if you didn't make it a habit, putting those dirty things on your desk," he demanded softly with a frown, before approaching her. "Good thing I took the precaution of taking the syllabus from it.

"Now, put those down, and read," he requested, giving her the papers. At her arched brow, he sighed and moved back to the front. "Please be warned, if any of you try emulating her behavior, you'll be expelled."

"Why can she do it?" Hayley asked with, what she dubbed, a cute frown.

"Because Lane believes we should give her some leeway," Sikowitz said with a shrug, "considering her plays are what have placed our humble public school on the map, and the fact that she wouldn't mind using her scissors on anyone, I'm inclined to agree. Don't forget, while many of you wish to enter our highly sought arts program, and you're all here as hopefuls, only a handful of you are actually part of it.

"Please don't aggravate her and have her test her boundaries, the school doesn't need that kind of publicity." The request was quite heartfelt, and Jade's eyes glinted menacingly enough to warrant mouths being shut. "Now that we have established the alpha, let's get back to business at hand. We go over this once you're all done reading, and then head to the after-christmas slash new-year-welcome welcoming ceremony.

"Jade, I trust you and André have something special for us."

After he finished, everyone turned to the papers in front of them and began reading them like good little sheeps.

Jade groaned at it, feeling good at being the black sheep, before she heard a mobile ring. From her position, she had the advantage of surveying the whole class. With evident glances, she realized the sound came from somewhere else; no one was reacting to the sound. Beck was trying to be discreet in his watching of her, and she flipped him off before ignoring him. She finally looked outside the window, and her pulse escalated; there was her angel, in all radiant glory, answering her phone.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Tori's voice, as clear as if she were right besides Jade.

"Well, I'm a mother, **your** mother, I can't help but worry," Holly replied over the line. "You have everything?"

"Everything except for a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen." Tori was evidently close to hyperventilating, and Jade finally placed her feet down, feeling the need to show who was boss at the heart beat that approached the latina. "Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." At the sight of Lane, Jade finally calmed; at least she hadn't made a scene. "So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, I actually grew up here, then my sister turned seven and we began traveling. We lived there, San Francisco, for more than a year though, which is unusual for my family, although it might be because my aunt lives there." Jade could hear Tori's smile, since the latina and the guidance counselor had just entered the school and Jade couldn't actually see the smile. "Treen's been here since she turned sixteen; now that I'm sixteen, I'm here."

"Well, hopefully Hollywood Hills will be your last stop for a while." He reassured her, smiling and opening the door of Sikowitz's class for her. "Class, this is our new student, Victoria Vega. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Thanks."

Lane left, and Tori, was left without a desk. Immediately Jade stood and dragged her dirty desk behind. She took Hayley's and left the girl with her soiled one, offered Tori her hand (who took it but mostly due to surprise) and finally, pushed the desk and pulled the girl. Once she was back where she had been, she sat down and pulled the latina to sit down between her legs. She took a pen out of her Gears of War bag, then proceeded to hold Tori by the waist and nibble on her shoulder.

"Well then, since we have a new student, this must mean she's either a hopeful, or actually in, our arts program," Sikowitz began, looking impressed and ignoring the way Jade was nibbling on the new student's shoulder, something only Cat mimicked among the students. "Either way, a performance is in order, and someone kicked out of being a hopeful."

"Sikowitz, in order to get everything prepped up, I got to use the school speaker system," André said before nodding at Sinjin, "I already got permission, Sinjin is helping me hook into it."

"You mean hack but, he's here as tech support so," the teacher just waved his hand for them to proceed with the hacking; Tori was bewildered about this. "Jade, since it seems you're invested in the new student's involvement in our little homeroom, take this chance to show her what she has to do in order to belong and show us the reason why you're alpha."

"Right," Jade replied with a long suffering sigh, clearly reluctant to part ways. Before standing, she pressed herself even closer to her angel; Tori didn't know why, but she enjoyed the attention, blushing and smiling a bit. "Stick close to Cat, and keep the lyrics close to heart and a close eye on my performance."

She took the mic from Sinjin, who simply grinned and made motions of outside, which meant he had rigged things to her specifications. She simply nodded her appreciation, not even smiling in case he got any ideas. André was set with his Teenage Engineering OP-1 and he simply hooked it to his piano guitar. He, of course, had to play along, since she could improvise at any second.

When André's music began playing to a nice upbeat song through the speakers, Tori was surprised. What actually made her jump, was the cheering that was heard throughout the school.

I saw stars on the pavement  
California dreams  
Looked up through the bright lights  
No stars that I see

Jade began softly, moving through the class with ease. Cat, as if knowing her bestie's biggest concern, latched onto Tori. They all began following Jade and André, although Sinjin was also trying to look the part but failing miserably.

I said, "It's all yours if you take it there."  
You said, "I can't do it alone, I swear."  
I said, "It's all yours,  
It's all yours when you smile."

It's only you – ooh  
Who loves me like I do you  
Trying to keep it coo – cool  
But I can't keep cool about it

She had her eyes closed, not even sparing Beck, who was at front with their clique, a single glance, obviously picturing someone else in her head. Everyone except for the new kid, noticed. They all knew that she wouldn't start dancing until everyone was out, something Tori quickly realized.

Acting like a foo – fool  
Wanna scream it from the roof – oof  
I'm trying to keep it coo – cool  
But I can't keep cool about it ('bout it)

André's sort of solo continued, and Jade began dancing even more foolishly. It was a retro-style that no one would have ever imagined her dancing. She even used a mop as a prop, although it was clear that it had been left there for a reason. At the heightened beat, she extended her arms and the rigs that Sinjin had put in place went off, with colored papers seemingly exploding out of the trash cans like it was trash and not an actual prop.

Next stop, the cafeteria. It was clearly set up like a chemistry lab on certain tables, and when she pointed to the beakers, and right on beat, they seemed to explode up in purple mist with no glass breaking. Cat giggled and pointed and laughed about it, while Teddy watched, moving his head to the beat with his usual idiotic grin; it was obvious who had set those up. Jade also made use of the tables, doing acrobatics just for the heck of it and jumping from table to table and motioning to the beakers. Cat cried out when the beaker next to her, instead of going off in purple like the exterior and all of the others, it went off in bright pink glitter. Jade moonwalk out of the cafeteria and towards the library, where Sikowitz pulled out a seemingly random book.

Before you, love, I was lost  
Drifting at sea  
You were the beacon I'd followed home  
You were the one who rescued me

The last verse had some clear modifications, seeing as how André was much more focused than usual on Jade and her body language. The teacher gave it to her, and it was obvious she had read it: The Joy of Dance. Down the isles, several movies played; some were on film, others were more projected. Then Sikowitz began dancing with Jade side by side.

I said, "It's all yours if you take it there."  
You said, "I can't do it alone, I swear."  
I said, "It's all yours,  
It's all yours when you smile."

They danced perfectly in sync, and the film playing behind them was of them, him teaching her the moves. When that verse finished, which she clearly sang to Tori, in turn it became evident who had been in her thoughts as she sang. The performer then moved along, guiding them out and towards the bleachers.

It's only you – you  
Who loves me like I do you  
Trying to keep it coo – hool  
But I can't keep cool about it

After the bleachers, Jade guided them through the lockers, boy's, still dancing with what could be taken as a conga line following on the dance moves behind, although no one was touching. Soon, they were on the gym and taking center stage, the star.

Acting like a foo – fool  
Wanna scream it from the roo – roof  
I'm trying to keep it coo – cool  
But I can't keep cool about it ('bout it)

Jade took Tori and they began dancing together. They were perfectly in sync. It was sensual, and soft and tender, like a private conversation. They were enjoying each other in a purely physical way without it being sexual and it looked much more intimate than if they were going at it. Everyone felt like they were intruding, but no one could tear their eyes off of them.

You said, "Oh, whoa.  
I won't lose you, no, whoa."

Tori sang the last part of the song without even knowing, and she blushed and tried to move away. All she managed was to get Jade pressing to her back and still dancing. It was then that it became more primal, like Jade was claiming Tori and dominating without being dominant. Clearly, she wasn't forcing the new student, but she made it evident for the rest of the student body that there would be blood if they messed with one Tori Vega.

It's only you – ooh  
Loves me like you do – ooh  
Trying to keep it coo – ool  
But I can't keep cool about it

Acting like a foo — fool  
Wanna scream it from the roof – oof  
I'm trying to keep it coo – ool  
But I can't keep cool about it ('bout it)

Other couples began dancing about, Cat dancing with Teddy simply because André was busy with his DJing. The song ended abruptly when Beck interrupted everything, and when Jade realized that Tori was being drowned in the sea of people, she shoved and pushed everyone away until she was back with Tori and simply held her close. Tori's eyes met hers, and as they got lost in each other, ultimately sharing a quiet and sweet, and rather discreet, kiss. Their palpable chemistry left everyone wondering what the hell was going on. Near the end though, Cat squealed and joined them, but surprisingly Jade simply looked at the latina, who laughed and welcomed the redhead. Everything stopped making sense right then but, it was Cat and she was involved, how much sense could there be?

Lane thanked everyone for participating and then told them to go to their classes. Sikowitz stopped the girls before they left, for obvious reasons, which were the same as to why everyone stopped leaving to hear.

"Ok, Tori, you'll need something like this for your own presentation, which I expect on today's Theater, which isn't to be confused for English." At the girl's shocked face, he moved on. "I'm the only one who makes the decision, but anyone can come, granted they come with a signed pass.

"Move along now!" He demanded just before the bell rang. "And Jade? You gained the privilege of helping me with the lacrosse team after school."

The goth snarled, but simply turned around and left with a stomp, dragging a befuddled Tori, and followed by their usual crew plus Meredith. Beck had to take her for a dance, else he would have been teared apart by his fan club.

"Wait, what?" She asked in a whisper, clearly about to hyperventilate, "I — I can't do something like that!?"

"Tori, breathe, I cannot have you dying due to oxygen deprivation," Jade requested, forcing the mocha eyes to meet her jade ones, making their breathing sync, and Tori finally calmed. "Good. Yes, you'll have to do something like this, though on a minor scale.

"Yo André!" She motioned for the boy to joined them. He did so, and the others knew better than to butt in, but they would still eavesdropped. "Need you to hook up my girl here with your latest pop."

"Oh, so you burn me with your lack of interest, and then give me this to work with?" He made the latina look up as he gauged with his eyes and used his fingers with clinical precision against her vocal cords. "You've given me a thing of beauty." He declared. "Do you read music?"

"Do I look like I read music?" Tori asked back, baffled.

"Yeah, you do," André answered and pulled her along.

"Wait — no! I, I want to be close to Jade, ok?" Tori said as she firmly planted her feet, although Jade's hand on André's wrist was what truly made him stop. "I trust you, since Jade does too, but I don't know you."

"Fair enough," he answered, letting go of her and so, making Jade let go of him. "Since she has to help Sikowitz now, we better head to the field."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me my punishment," Jade groused, growling lowly just for emphasis.

"Girl, he would learn that I'm the reason you skipped, and I really don't want to be that reason, so you get out and awe everyone with your physical prowess.

"Besides," and this he whispered to her ear, "you could help Beck lose a few admirers, and establish full dominion of the school, as co-captain with him."

"I like the way you think, Harris," Jade replied with a mischievous grin. "Before that though."

She took Tori towards the girl's locker room and proceeded to take her in a deep kiss. The few girls who were part of the team to impress Beck quickly left and ignored the two, who were drowning in their shared sensations. Jade began feeling more, hearing every breath intake, every pant, the way their hands touched each others' clothes and the rustling sounds they made. The fruity smell that layered over a delicious, honey-like fragrance that tantalized Jade in a buzzing way that made her feel drunk. Yet, Tori tasted like cinnamon, and the feeling of those hands on her skin were nearly driving Jade crazy. She released the latina from her embrace, placing her hands behind, just to press herself against her front. Tori whimpered as she herself groaned, realizing how much her lower region was pulsing, and the smell of the latina's own reaction was strong enough to leave an imprint on her tasting buds. With a deep growl, she bit Tori's neck, but it lacked the strength to actually leave a mark.

Panting, she breathed by Tori's ear, and just her breath was enough to make Tori shiver. "If we don't stop, I won't answer for my actions."

"I need — time, more time." At Jade's snarl, Tori sighed, and hugged her close. "I know what you want, I know I want it too, it just scares me."

"Hmmmm, I understand, I feel that uncertainty, you just override every logical thought." Jade rubbed her face against Tori's before taking an earlobe with her lips, earning another gasp, sucking on it before letting it go with a resounding _pop_. "I love your reactions, but you're right. Besides, it's unfair of me to take advantage of you like this."

Tori shivered at the breath, head foggy and unable to focus. "I need air," she realized as she got dizzier.

Jade gave her some time as she changed, shedding her normal clothes and putting on her casual training clothes; black tight pants, black tank top, that beneath had a special (black) strapping to prevent her bosom from moving or bouncing too much, without pressing them down. Stretching her neck, she tied her hair on a ponytail, later putting on her specially padded gloves and at last took her lacrosse stick. She simply gave the stick to the latina, took her bridal style and carried her out. By the time they arrived at the field, the bell rang again, and she left Cat and André to watch over her angel, giving the girl one last kiss.

"I want to show you just how amazing I am." She whispered, to the still breathless and dizzy latina, before taking her stick back and walking, without helmet or further protection on her, towards Sikowitz, who smiled at her approaching figure. "I can't believe I don't really care how much of a sap you've made me," she called back.

"Jade," Sikowitz smiled at her, patting her on the back and happy to see her. Her bored look was all the answer he needed. "You're on goal."

"I've never played." She replied with a frown.

"I know." He shrugged, giving her an apologetic look. "It's not up to me though, call it a first day back thing."

"Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost." Beck told her, and Sikowitz just nodded at the boy then at her and left them to talk things further. "Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" She demanded hotly, easily taking the stick that the coach threw at her without even a glance and dropping her own to the ground.

"Try not to take any in the face." Beck told her with a wince. "If you don't want —"

"What, you'll take my place?" She asked with a snarl, before heading to the field. "Let's go! Come on!"

With a glare in place, she faced the team without a helmet. Everyone knew better than to tell her anything about it, and it wasn't like they liked her. The only one who became concerned, was Tori, who was surprised that not even Cat said anything.

"Wait, shouldn't she wear a helmet?!" At the hurried whisper, and how frantic Tori became, Jade's heart seemed to skip a beat. Focusing on the latina and her bestie, her hearing seemed to engage and it was as if she was right besides the two girls. "They can hurt her!"

"Relax Tor," at the diminutive of her diminutive, the latina paused and stared at the redhead with a blank expression. Cat was used that look, and since they hadn't share much time together, she took to heart what Teddy and Jade constantly told her; only the people who truly knew her would never give her such a look. Smiling, she leaned in as though to say a big secret. "She's never been hit in the face, even against other teams."

"She actually plays?" Tori inquired with surprise.

"Not really or rather, not unless the team is down a member," André answered with a shrug. "Whenever they're up against a particularly aggressive team they ask her to play against our team or the other. She was last year's secret weapon, not any more since everyone knows her already, but that just makes her even scarier towards other teams."

Right then, the whistle sounded and Jade let go of the stick as she closed her eyes and covered her ears with a wince, shying away from the whistle. Not being prepared for it, the goth felt her ears ringing with echoes. She felt as though it was eternal, but what seemed to shake her from her pain was the worry in the latina's voice as she cried her name. Instantly every sound seemed to go on mute, and expanding her senses allowed her to figure out from where the ball came. All it took was a single glance at Cat and she could tell where the ball was coming from. All she did then was raise her padded hand, make a swatting motion and catching the ball single handed.

Giving the boys a crossed look, she dared any of them to taunt her, before actually throwing the ball to the coach's stick. "Next time, don't just blindly follow orders, also take into account if your teammate is ready, or guest as I may be."

Frown in place and stick in hands, she faced the line of shooters. She was good, she would chew their heads off for not taking it seriously, so there wasn't much of a choice, they had to tackle it. Since she hadn't been in their training, she couldn't be that good; she had natural talent, but it had be nurtured, and she hadn't done so. They had to be able to score. Five kids later, with the last three throwing face shots, and no score, has the team turning to their captain. Unlike anything else, Beck began feeling something new; he didn't want Jade in the team, he was threatened by her, he knew something was different.

"And Jade gets serious! Ladies and Gents, hold onto your hats and be ready for a show, of a **lifetime**!" Sikowitz announced grandly. "This might be the year the lacrosse team gets a new first liner on its rooster, maybe even a new captain!"

* * *

AN: Credit, where it's due! Song: _Cool_ , by Alesso, featuring Roy English.; I figured it wouldn't be VicTorious without some music. Choreography: imagine the official video happening here, that's how Jade would move.


End file.
